Treating and coating structural surfaces of machines, such as commercial aircraft, is a long and extensive process. Surface treatment often requires coating a structural surface that includes a variety of geometries such as flat, concave, convex, and other such shaped surfaces. Furthermore, coating the structural surfaces includes applying multiple layers of coatings for engineering properties, as well as to apply a decorative livery. Often times, each subsequent layer or coating is applied using a complex process which requires a series of masking operations performed before applying a variety of colored paints or other coatings where they are needed. For example, when shapes or text are to be painted on the surface, the shape or text is manually masked before painting over and/or around the mask(s). Moreover, each layer or coating must cure, or sufficiently dry, before the next layer can be applied. The cure time can last up to several hours, and therefore adds significant time to the overall surface treatment process. These masking, painting, and curing operations are serially repeated until the exterior surface treatment is completed. Performing these processes on large areas with a variety of contoured surfaces, therefore, can require a significant amount of time and resources.